Currently, some business-oriented applications are configured to support some level of implementation by a separate, external application. For example, certain accounting applications provide functionality that is made accessible to users of a separate, external application, such as a customer management application. Conceivably, this extension of functionality could also or alternatively go in the other direction, for example, where functionality of a customer management application is made accessible to users of an accounting application.
A first application configured to implement functionality of a second application can run into problems when a new version of the second application is released. For example, the first application may not be configured to completely support the new version of the second application. In many cases, the first application must be updated or re-released to accommodate the new version of the second application.
Taken in the context of an external application configured to implement functionality of a business application, the external application can run into problems when newer versions of the business application are released. For example, a new version of the business application may support functionality and/or a database schema that are unfamiliar or unrecognizable to the external application. Under circumstances such as these, it is currently not uncommon for the external application to be updated or re-released to accommodate the release of one or more version updates.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended for use as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.